


Still Standing

by noplacespecial



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Het, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil and Veronica owe each other so many favors that he's started to lose count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Another [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/) entry. I'm going back and doing some of the older ones just because I absolutely CANNOT stop writing Veronica/Weevil.
> 
> Prompt: **Gratitude**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Veronica, Weevil, Logan, Grandma Letti, and all characters mentioned here are the property of UPN, Rob Thomas, Stu Segall, and Silver Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended

~*~

Weevil and Veronica owe each other so many favors that he's started to lose count.

He used to keep track - she got rid of the Sac 'N Pac video, he chased off Echolls and his cronies, she helped out Grandma Letti...but after awhile they all started to blur together and when she came striding down the hall towards him doing that head-tilt thing, he didn't even bat an eyelash. At the end of the day, he knows that no matter what, he can count on Veronica Mars.

Favors are like currency to her - help her out and you're in. The rest of the PCHers aren't always so happy with it, but Weevil has the final say, and if it keeps her coming around his house in the late afternoon, sun streaming through her blonde hair as she talks with Letti and plays with the cousins, Weevil's there. If it keeps her on the back of his motorcycle, fingers gripping at his waist. If it keeps her playfully rubbing his head, nudging his shoulder, smiling that enigmatic little smile...Weevil will keep doing her favors.

He'll keep doing her favors because deep down, he knows that she needs someone to trust just as much as he does, and he can't resist being that person. Somewhere down the line, he knows he's going to fall in love with her - if he hasn't already. But he'll keep doing her favors, even if he can only be her friend. Even if he can only be the biker that she does favors for.

Weevil will keep doing favors for Veronica because people are always leaving her. He doesn't know why, all he knows is that she doesn't deserve it. She's been hurt so many times but she's still standing, and he's in awe of that simple fact.

Weevil will keep doing favors for Veronica because one day, she will look behind her and even if everyone else is gone, he will still be there. And one day, that will be enough.


End file.
